


Say Something

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Scott McCall, Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was in danger but Scott was too late. Sciles. Female Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering, I did delete my Scerek story after getting an overwhelming number of abusive messages. Normally that wouldn't stop me but the messages were so offensive that it's made ME fall out of love with my own story. 
> 
> Here I am back to Skittes and it's kind of sad because that's the mood I'm in right now. I'll post something happier and maybe multi-chaptered when I'm in a better mood.
> 
> I'm also turning off anon because I'm not being flamed again. It's no way appropriate to tell me I should have brain cancer nor to tell me I'm mental. Even if you want to criticise me - which feel free to do as long as it's constructive and helpful - please leave those sort of issues out of it. They are serious issues that are very triggering and sensitive so think before you write stuff like that please.

**Say Something**

 

She was five minutes too late.

Scott had drove to the preserve on her bike as fast as she could after receiving the panicked phone call from Stiles screaming for help. She ran through the forest as fast as she could as a wolf and immediately shifted when she came across her best friend’s jeep barely recognisable in its mangled condition from where it had obviously crashed into the trees. Scott growled, her fangs popping out and ran further into the forest, using her sensitive ears to try to pick up on any sound coming from Stiles. She heard a sharp cry and the hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up. She ran in longer strides until she finally ended up in front of the Nemeton.

“Stiles?”

“Scott…” She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the state her best friend was in. His clothes were torn and bloody, his face was bruised and swollen with a deep cut bleeding on his forehead.

“Stiles, what happened to you?” She asked him as she knelt down in front of him and examined his injuries.

“There was a girl…she led me here. She said you were in trouble. I thought you were in danger but she…” Stiles’ trailed off when he began to cough violently. She watched in alarm as he began to spew up blood.

“She was lying. Scott, she said, she said that she was coming…she was coming for the pack”.

“Who was she? Wait, it doesn’t matter, don’t speak. I’ll get you to Deaton and he’ll help you” Scott made to scoop him up into her arms but he began to shake his head in protest.

“I’m not going to make it, Scottie”. She shook her head in denial at his words, refusing to let them sink in.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you’re going to make it. Stiles, you’ll be just fine!”

“Scott, there’s something you need to know…before I…before I die”.

“You’re not dying Stiles” Scott yelled. “Stop saying that. I’m going to get you to Deaton and he’ll make it all better”.

“He won’t…she did something…it’s not fixable. She’ll do the same to the rest of you if I don’t…if I don’t warn you…” His breathing had become more laboured at this point and Scott’s brows furrowed in concern. His face was draining of colour and his eyes were struggling to focus on her face. She felt her stomach tighten but there was no way that she was ready to admit that she was losing him. It was unthinkable. He was Stiles, he was her best friend.

“Stiles, you don’t need to speak. Save your energy” she insisted but he continued anyway.

“She wants to kidnap Kira. She wants her kitsune power. She’ll do the same to another of the pack if you don’t, if you don’t give her Kira. You need to figure out how to stop her”.

“Stiles, we’ll stop her. We always stop them. You and me Stiles, right?” She smiled at him shakily but he struggled to lift his lips into anything more than a shaky grimace.

“Scott…you…you need to know something else. I…I love you. I’m…in love with you”.

“Stiles…” Scott stared at him in horror as her best friend choked up more blood.

“It was…it was always you and me Scottie...I…I…love you” and then he stilled in her arms.

She felt her heart thud violently in her chest as she took a long moment to realise what had just happened. She let out a loud, heartbroken howl at the moon as if that could bring him back to her. Tears filled her dark eyes as she cradled his body close to her and she realised that she had never had the chance to tell him that she loved him too.


End file.
